List of people from the Northwest Territories
]] This is a list of notable people who are from the Northwest Territories, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that territory. A *Leona Aglukkaq, former member of Parliament for the electoral district of Nunavut *Roger Allen, former member of the Legislative Assembly of the Northwest Territories B *Zac Boyer, former National Hockey League right winger *Tom Butters, former member of the Legislative Assembly of the Northwest Territories C * Mark Carney, governor of the Bank of England and former governor of the Bank of Canada D * Alex Debogorski, local truck driver and personality on Ice Road Truckers * Paul Delorey, professional curler and former MLA and speaker in the Northwest Territories Legislature E *Jason Elliott, former professional ice hockey player *Kingmeata Etidlooie, Inuk visual artist and sculptor F * Alice Masak French, Inuk author G * Brendan Green, Canadian team biathlete; participated in the 2010 Winter Olympics in the men's 4x7.5 km relay * Jane Groenewegen, current member of the Legislative Assembly of the Northwest Territories from Hay River South H * Sarah Hardisty, Dene elder and quillworker K * Helen Kalvak, Copper Inuit graphic artist * Margot Kidder, film and television actress best known for playing Lois Lane in the Superman movies of the 1970s and 1980s * Fred Koe, former member of the Legislative Assembly of the Northwest Territories * Kevin Koe, world champion curler * Shane Koyczan, poet and spoken word artist * Floyd Kuptana, Inuk sculptor M * Joe McBryan (Buffalo Joe), president and owner of Buffalo Airways featured on Ice Pilots NWT * Mikey McBryan, Buffalo Airways General Manager and featured on Ice Pilots NWT * Rob McVicar, professional ice hockey goaltender * Tobias Mehler, film and television actor best known for his roles on Battlestar Galactica and Stargate SG-1 * Vic Mercredi, Métis hockey player, first person born in the NWT to be drafted into the National Hockey League * Dustin Milligan, film and television actor; lead actor in the first season of the Beverly Hills, 90210 spinoff N * Melaw Nakehk'o, Dene artist and film actress, known for role in The Revenant (2015) * Agnes Nanogak, Inuit artist * Leslie Nielsen, actor, comedian, and producer best known for his roles on The Forbidden Planet and The Poseidon Adventure P * David Ruben Piqtoukun, Inuit artist and sculptor * John Pollard, member of the Legislative Assembly of the Northwest Territories from 1987 until 1995 R * Floyd Roland, Mayor of Inuvik; former Premier and member of the Legislative Assembly of the Northwest Territories S * Geoff Sanderson, former National Hockey League player * Eric Schweig, Inuvialuit/Chippewa/Dene actor * John Sissons, politician and the first judge of the Supreme Court of the Northwest Territories * Donald Morton Stewart, former mayor and speaker of the Northwest Territories Legislature * Les Stroud, filmmaker and survival expert; host of the television program Survivorman T * Ovilu Tunnillie, Inuit sculptor, member of the Royal Canadian Academy of Arts V * Greg Vaydik, National Hockey League player W * Max Ward, pioneering bush pilot and founder of Wardair airlines (later sold to Canadian Airlines) References Category:Lists Category:People from the Northwest Territories Northwest